1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure for a fuel cell system in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fuel cell vehicle including a fuel cell system which supplies power to an electric motor for driving the vehicle, a structure capable of absorbing energy generated when the vehicle collides is adopted as in other various types of vehicles. For example, in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 8-192639, a structure is disclosed in which a side member is made into a shape that can be easily bent and deformed in an upward direction and a fuel cell box which holds a fuel cell disposed on the side member is also made into a shape that can be easily bent and deformed in an upward direction so that energy generated by a collision can be absorbed by bending and deforming the side member and the fuel box and further rupturing the fuel cell.
However, in the above collision energy absorbing structure, the cost of repairing the vehicle after the collision would high since the collision energy is absorbed by rupturing fuel cells which are expensive.